Lily is Missing
by DarkShadows777
Summary: When Lily is out in the night by herself, a bunch of girls find her and decide to take care of her. Meanwhile the Louds are trying to find her with the help of they friends. All credits belong to crafordbrian17, He is the real creator, I am just the writer, he made the ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**LILY IS MISSING**

**All the credits belong to ****crafordbrian17, he made the story and the ideas, i m just post it for him, enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Fear, sadness and sorrow, is the only thing Lily loud could feel right now, because of a misfortune of fate or some game of murphy's law, instead of being in his warm crib with her family, she was alone and abandoned in a kind of sidewalk without any trace of housing so she can ask for help, it may be just a baby of only 15 months, but she understood enough to know the danger of being in an abandoned sidewalk anywhere in royal woods or Michigan alone, without nothing to shelter and without anyone to help her, the only thing she could do was hide inside a bush to protect her small and delicate body and wait for a mere miracle to happen.  
¿How could a tender and innocent baby with just 15 months old end up in this tragedy?  
We must only return 10 hours before and we will understand.

**Flashback (10 hours ago) **

The loud family are return to royal wood form a great road trip, but the one of the wheels blows up so then, they stop and get out of the car so they can strength they bodies while Lynn Sr and Lana are change the wheel, Lily is in the ground crawling like the baby she is. However, suddenly she hear the van's motor so, they leave without Lily.

After knowing and understanding the reason why Lily ended up in that state, we can now see the baby, starting to sob, she felt alone, abandoned, hungry but above all frightened, she had no one to cry for her health, She didn't have anyone in her family so they could help her, all she wants now is to be with her mom and dad, but what can a baby do? She does not have good use of logical reasoning, nor does she even know how to speak, the only thing she can do now is cry and pray to God or whoever that everything will work out well, but above all cry, since stereotypically babies always cry when nothing it goes well, but as if God heard the prayers of the little Loud, she heard a few steps coming directly to her direction. And again in a steriotic way babies are usually very curious, and Lily was the same, so she peeked her head out of the bush to see who they were, and it turns out that they were 4 girls the age of her brother Lincoln, they were Cristina , Haiku, Girl Jordan and Paige. 

Paige: And that's how I was tied with Ronnie Anne in dance dance revolution. 

Christina: Wow, I never thought anyone could fight Ronnie Anne, she is invadable in that game. 

While talking about their activity, they were stopped by Haiku who heard a strange noise. 

Paige (Confused): What happens Haiku? 

Haiku: I seemed to hear a strange noise, it seemed like the crying of a baby. 

And indeed, they could hear a cry. 

Girl Jordan: If it were a baby's cry, why would it cry so much? 

But nowhere Paige was silent when she saw where the crying came from. 

Paige (Shocked): Maybe it is because there is an abandoned baby in a bush.  
Everyone was speechless when they heard that statement and turned their heads to see if what they were saying was true, and it was true since they saw the little Lily Loud in a very unfortunate and abandoned state, so the only thing the friend quartet did it was the most rational thing they could do in a moment like that 

All: ¡¿WHAT IT THIS?!

Meanwhile in the Loud house

Rita (debated): My baby, my poor baby. 

Lynn Sr was trying to comfort his wife, try to make her that everything will be fine, that they would find Lily, but he knew that he would make it, i i mean, how can he think of everything will be fine? A baby is lost, and she could be terrified, hungry, wondering where her mother and father would be would be to hug them and abandoned somewhere in the cold street of any part of Royal Woods, with the danger of being outside in the Night is something to be worried about, since crime, evil and drug abuse are issues that are very prevalent, more in the night and a baby on the street at night is something alarming, if some depraved find it ? just thinking about it, they are more than terrified.

Lynn Sr: Calm down honey, we'll call the police and help us find her, have faith that Lily will be safe.  
That comment instead of reassuring his wife, made her despair more. 

Rita (Desperate): How can you say that everything will be fine, Lynn? She is a 15-month-old baby, for God's sake; Lily has no idea of the evil that happens at night, what kind of mother leaves her baby behind like that? I thought that since the incident of bad luck with Lincoln, I would start to be a true mother, but in the end, I still make the same mistakes, WHAT HAPPENS TO ME. WHY WHEN I TRY TO DO SOMETHING GOOD, ALWAYS HAPPEN BAD THINGS? WHY GOD WHY? 

Lynn couldn't contain the tears, see her wife in that state, make him very devastated, so the only thing he can do right now is crying and hugging his wife.

The loud Kids are listening the crying of they parents, they very worried for his baby sister, they to help them, but how. 

Lincoln: We need to find Lily, She need us. 

Lori: I know Lincoln, but how are We going to do, the only thing We can do rigth know is wating for the cops. 

Lisa: I don t thing the police force's help be enough, We need more People who can help us. 

Then Luna has an idea. 

Luna: Dudes, I have an idea. 

All the siblings hear about Luna's plan.

When Rita and Lynn are crying for they baby daughter, they hear a knock out of the Door s house and Lynn Sr Go to open the Door, and revela all the friends of the loud siblings, Luna tell her parent of the plan, and the plan it was call all they Friends to help and they are agreed so everyone entre to the house.

Lori calls Bobby, Whitney, Dana and Carol. 

Leni calsl Becky, Jackie, Mandy, Fiona, Miguel and Chaz. 

Luna calls Sam and Tabby. 

and Luan calls Maggie and Benny.

When the friends of the louds entered the house, they gathered to talk about the situation, Lori was the first to speak. 

Lori: Guys, as you know,our baby sister Lily is lost, and that's why we call them, we need your help. 

Even though they already knew it, they kept surprising themselves, i mean, we are talking about a lost baby in the middle of the night. 

Lincoln: And we think that with the help of the police, it won't be enough, and we think you all can give us a hand. 

Luna: We would really appreciate your help, but please, I want my little sister back.  
There are times when Luna, despite being the most rebellious and optimistic sister of the Loud family, when it comes to her family in trouble, usually has such a sensitive and sentimental side. In fact right now there are sprouting some tears, while Sam comforted her. 

Bobby seeing this, he couldn't feel sorry for his girlfriend and his family, so he made a decision. 

Bobby: Well, I won't stay here without doing anything, guys, I'll help you find your sister, no matter what. 

Becky: Me too, I'd rather be bitten by a raving dog, than to see a baby suffering, count on my support. 

Maggie: I'll help too. 

All the friends said to they will help them, making everyone smile, apparently if there is any hope after all, but then, Leni realized that something was missing. 

Leni: Hey, I just saw that something is missing, where is Chaz? 

They all realized that the fat guy of the group was missing, until they heard a growling coming from the door of the house, when they saw what it was, they ended up in a great laugh since what was seen was Chaz who stuck in the entrance and could not leave. 

Chaz (Distressed): Ahh, a little help please? 

Then Dana came to help him. 

Dana: I help you. 

She try to pull him as much as she could, she pull it, pull it and pull it until she could get him out, but unfortunately, the strength was so great that made Chaz fell on top of his sister. 

When he realized that, he got up quickly apologizing to his sister. 

Chaz (Distressed again): Sorry sister, I think I should lose weight. 

Dana (annoyed): Don't tell me.

While everyone is talking in Lori and Leni's room, Rita is stuffing her face with spoon fulls of ice cream. After she finishes the whole bucket, she lays her eyes on a ginormous chocolate cake. 

She wonders if her body will contain a cake so big, but she had do keep eating to control her stress.  
So she just runs over to the side of the cake, smooshes her head against the side of it, and just keeps stuffing her face. 

Lynn Sr see this and that he is talking to his wife. 

Lynn Sr: Honey, i know you are devastated about Lily, but, ¿did you really are going to eat that cake?, is not good for your system you know. 

Then Rita spoke. 

Rita: Im sorry, but this the only way i can stay calm. 

Lynn Sr: Ok but don t eat that cake too much, I do not want my wife suffer type 1 diabetes in the future. I am going to stay here and take care of you, is better stay calm with your family. 

Rita smile for what Lynn says, she never imagine a good careful husband like Lynn. 

Rita (Calm): Thank you so much Lynn, I never imagine i have beautiful and careful Husband like you, and that is the reason i really love you. 

Lynn: Love you too honey, and trust me, when i say we are going to find her, is because we are going to find her.

In Lori n Leni s room. 

Everyone is in no good time, because, Lincoln Loud, the only boy in the house, is suffer a big depression, and Mandy, Jackie Fiona, Becky, Carol, Whitney, and Dana are trying to comfort him. Right Know Fiona is hugging Lincoln, maybe he annoying her when he was in the mall with a superhero costume, but that doesn't matter, cause right now, his baby sister is lost, and his scare of what kind of threat will be suffer the Loud infant. 

Fiona feel bad for the boy, and the only she can do right now give him a hug 

Becky (Sad): Poor Lincoln, he is very devastated 

Whitney: Well, I don't blame him, we are talking about his sister.  
Dana: It seen that Lincoln n Lily has a good relationship.  
Fiona (Hugging Lincoln): It's okay Linc, everything is going to be fine, just have to believe that Lily will be safe.  
Lincoln (Teared up): I know, but i cannot imagine how lily is suffering outside, I'm scared, really scare.  
All the sister, are very devastated when they saw his brother like this, but Fiona was right, they must stay positive, and who knows, maybe someone very careful finds Lily and they are trying to find they.  
Lori stay close to Lincoln and say.  
Lori (To Lincoln): Lincoln, i know you are very scared and devastated of this situation, we all do, but crying isn't going to help, we must stay positive, and find Lily, we have to believe.  
These words make Lincoln more calmed and smile.  
Lincoln (Determination): You right Lori, we do it for Lily.

Chaz fell a little nervous about too many People in the room 

Chaz: guys, ¿don t you a little crowned? 

Miguel (annoyed) : Well, it s because of Your fat problema, idiot 

That coment make Chaz offense. 

Chaz(mad) : ¿do you call me fat? Well for Your informativo, I m not fat, I got a gland problema, ¿and what about and your life style? Your more diva than man. 

Miguel (mad): Just because I like fashion, doesn t mean I am so girly  
So then the 2 boys star to fight  
Chaz (mad): ¿you want to go? 

Miguel (mad): yeah I want to go. 

Before they start a fight, Leni stop them 

Leni: Guys stop, this is no time for a fight, are sister is missing and We must stay together. 

Chaz and Miguel feel bad about this and then they see they self. 

Chaz (sad): sorry 

Miguel (sad): I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to say that 

Lori: Well, let star tall about the plan.

Lori began to dictate the plan. 

Lori: Ok, if we are going to work as a team, I think it is better that we divide into a group, and with the amount of people there are, I think that with 4 we would have a good time. 

Luan: and how will the groups be? 

Lori thought about it for a moment and then had an idea. 

Lori: Well, to start the first group they will be... 

And that's how the groups were. 

Group 1: Lori, Carol, Fiona, Lincoln, Lola, Lana and Jackie 

Group 2: Lynn Sr, Rita, Becky, Whitney, Dana, Mandee, Miguel, Leni and Chaz 

Group 3: Luna, Sam, Lynn and Lucy 

Group 4: Luan, Maggie, Bennie and Lisa. 

When everyone is ready, they leave the house and the quest begin.  
This time, is the beginning of a new adventure, the quest of Lily Loud, stars now.

Everyone is ready to find Lily, As everyone came down the steps, they see Rita looking a bit plumper than usual. 

Leni (Shock): Mom, what happen to you, you seen a little... 

Rita (Annoyed): Don t you dare to say that word. 

Luna: Fat 

Rita: I say don't say it. 

Luan (Chuckle): Yeah mom, your so fat, that when you went to Japan in a green bikini they all

started yelling, "Godzilla Godzilla!" hahahaha, get it? 

Lincoln (Disappointed): Luan, that was offensive 

Luan: Sorry 

They think that their search will help her lose those extra pounds. So they leave the house, but suddenly they see Chaz is stuck again in the entrance make everyone groan, especially Dana, after all is her brother.

Dana (Annoyed): Chaz, you really need to go to the gym 

Lori: Same, to you mom, i mean what you eat. 

Lynn Sr (Annoyed): She eat a hole chocolate cake by herself, i told her that is no good for her system but she didn't listen to me. 

Rita (Ashamed): Don't judge me 

Chaz (Ashamed): ¿A little help please? 

But suddenly, chaz fell something push away for the door, make hin free, he see what or who help him and saw Leni with a smile. 

Chaz (Smile): Thank you Leni 

Leni (Smile): It was "like" nothing, Chaz. 

So then they start they quest.

To Be Continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

**LILY IS MISSING**

**Chapter 2: Not Alone**

While the Loud Sibling are searching for Lily, The four girls who find Lily, are walking to a warehouse, because this is the place where they are going to stay and they contact another friends for a reunion.

Haiku: Ok Lily, we are going to this place for the moment so now on, your are safe with us.

The baby start to smile, causing the 4 girl say"Aaaaww" for saw something really cute.

Jordan: Ok we need to find the opening.

So then, they start to search for a opening. Suddenly Paige call her friends because she find a entry.

Paige (To the girls): Girls, come here im find a opening.

When the come they saw, a tunnel with a acces of the basement. But they don't feel good with this idea.

Christina (Nervous): ¿Are you sure is this a good idea Paige? it seem that tunnel feel a little tight for us.

Paige: Relax it fine, and beside, the opening of the crawl space will be wide enough for girls like girl Jordan to fit through perfectly.

Jordan: Ok then, let's enter.

Haiku: Ok Paige, i trust you but if something bad happens, i will blame you for that.

Paige: Ok, geez don't act like a baby, no offence Lily.  
That comment made Lily laugh a little.

So then, they start to crawl in the tunnel, but is very dark that no one can see.

The order will be: Lily, Jordan, Haiku, Christina and Paige.

Christina: Augh is too dark i can see anything.

Jordan: Don t worry: i got a lantern

So then Polly grab a lantern and she turned on so they can know da wae (jajajajaj get it?)

Suddenly they found the entry of the basement.

Christina: Finally, we enter.

Haiku: you say it

Paige: I told you, there nothing bad happens Haiku.

Haiku: Whatever, at least, nothing bad happen to Lily.

The four girls are crawling in the tunnel. So then, they finally go to the ending.

Jordan: Finally, we made it.

Haiku: Okay, so what are we doing know?

Christina: Maybe someone of us can check the warehouse.

Jordan: But who?

Suddenly Paige took the word.

Paige: I do it.

So then, Paige move on, she peek her head out of the tunnel, and saw the place.

Paige: WOW, that place is awesome. I can totally liv here for the rest of my life.

However, suddenly she fell something touching her butt make her blusher.

Paige: ¿Who is touching my but, you pervert?

She saw Haiku she got an irritated look on her face, trying to say she want to go out.

Haiku (Annoyed): Can you hurry up Paige? Everyone want to go outside now.

Paige: Ok, but you don t have to touch my butt, pervert.

Haiku: Shut up,

While they sneak through a narrow hallway, the edge of Girl Jordan's skirt gets caught on something pointy.

Jordan: Guys Help!

Christina: Don t worry, I help you.

She struggles to pull it free with Christina help and they made it, but unfortunally, this make gives her a tiny rip.

Christina: OMG, Jordan, ¿Are you ok?

Jordan: Don t worry, its nothing

After of this little accident, they star to walk in the warehouse.

The 4 girls included lily star to fell a little nervous about the place, because is to dark and creepy.

Haiku (Little scare): I know I like creepy stuff, but this is to much for me.

Paige (Scare): Now you tell me.

When the 4 girls are walking to the reunion, they fell a big smash causing to the 4 girls scream and run like chickens.

All: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

They are running and running, when they finally got tired.

Jordan: Wow, that was creepy,

Suddenly they hear a female voice calling them.

¿?: Jordan, Paige, Christina, Haiku, you finally came.

When the four girl saw who is the girl, and that girl is Polly Pain.

Haiku: Polly, I'm glad I can see you.

Polly: Yeah me too.

However, suddenly she see Haiku is holding Lily.

Polly (Confuse): Haiku, ¿Why you got that baby?

Haiku: Is a long story, but I tell you when we find the others.

Polly: Okey, so then follow me, im going to guide you.

Now Polly is guide the 4 girl to the reunion place.

So then, they finally arrive to the place with the other girls.

They are Ronnie Anne, Kat, Mollie, Renee, Giggles, Carlotta, Cici, Beatrix, Gaby, and Jenny (Is the Karate Girl from the episode "Back Out There" we don t find what is her real name, so then we invented a new one)

Polly: Hey, guys I'm find the other.

Gaby: Hey Paige, Haiku Christina and Jordan, I'm glad you are come.

Paige: Yes, I know.

Gaby: Ok, so what is the reason we are finally here.

Suddenly Haiku took the world.

Haiku: This is the reason.

Haiku is showing Lily to the other girls made them shocked of what they saw.

When the Goth girl is going to continue, Paige took the world.

Paige: I know what you are thinking, we found that baby abandoned in the middle of the night, and that is the real reason what are we here, we call this reunion for you can help us to bring back this baby to her family.

The girls, are known understand the reason but still is shocked, to see, I mean, this is something that happen every day. But Ronnie Anne see the baby and suddenly she reconised her.

Ronnie Anne: I know that baby.

Everyone (Except Haiku, Paige, Christina and Jorda) saw Ronnie Anne with surprise face.

Beatrix (Surprised): ¿Do you know her.

Ronnie Anne: Yes, is Lincoln s baby sister, Lily Loud.

That made all the girls shocked again when they hear this is the younger sister of they friend and classmate.

Lily saw the Hispanic girl, and suddenly she recognize her.

Lily: Donny a

Haiku put down the baby, and she star to crawl in Ronnie Anne direction, Ronnie Anne start to holding her with a smile because she know her.

Ronnie Anne (Playful): Do you miss me Lily?

Lily star to laugh.

All the girls says "Awww" of this cute scene

Jordan in other place she still feel bad about her skirt, Mollie see thisand she feel a little surprise for Jordan s bad luck.

Molly (Surprise for Jordan's incident): Wow, Jordan. ¿What happen to your skirt?

Jordan feel a little shame about this.

Jordan : It just a rip with a stick, "sigh" it was my favorite one.

Mollie got a idea.

Mollie: Don t be sad Jordan, i got a spare.

She took she's back and find another skirt, she give to Jordan.

Jordan: Oh Mollie, you really don't have to do that.

Mollie: It doesn't matter, that was friends do after all.

Both girl give each other a hug. Then they broke the hug, Mollie took the first word.

Mollie: ¿But how did you got your skirt rip of?

Jordan: It's a long story.

Jordan tells Mollie about all she with Christina, Paige and Haiku do when they find Lily.

Molly was shocked about everything Jordan says.

Jordan: And that's what happen

Mollie (Shocked): Wow, that was harsh.

Jordan (uncomfortable): Tell me about it

Mollie: Well, lucky for me, I got a spare.

She give Jordan the spare, made Jordan a little happy.

Jordan: You don t have to do this.

Mollie: But I want to, that what friends do.

Jordan (happy): Aw, thank you Mollie.

The two girl give each other a hug.

Paige see this a she thought

"This is the real friendship"

Meanwhile, Haiku and the rest of Lily Group is talking with other girls about how was the tunnel.

Haiku: So, ¿how was the tunnel for all of you?

Polly: Well, for me it was nothing, it's like a military training.

Beatrix: it's Not bad, I'm just have some dirt im my clothes

Mollie: Same for me.

Gaby: I'm got hurt with a stick

Haiku: Ow, that hurt

Gaby: is nothing, is just a little cut

Jenny: No has a problem with the tunnel

.  
All the girls are talking about her experience about the tunnel, but the only one who not enjoy the tunnel was Carlota.

Ronnie Anne: C'mon Carlota, it's Not bad  
That comment make Carlota annoyed

Carlota (Annoyed): My new clothe is full of dust and dirt  
¿HOW CAN YOU THING ITS NOT BAD, I SPEND 80 DOLLARS FOR THIS NEW PAIR?

Ronnie Anne (little nervous): Okay Okay, I was saying geez

After they hear Carlotta's outburst.

Paige took the word

Paige (confused): Hey, ¿what is going on?

Cici: Well, Carlota has some problem with the tunnel.

Paige: What you mean?

Then Ronnie Anne took the word

Ronnie Anne: the tunnel was so small, that Carlotta had a hard time squeezing through. And with that her new clothes is dirty with the dust and earth.

Carlota (ashamed): I admit that it must have been because of how plump my hips were.

Paige: Well anyway, ¿where is Giggles?

Polly: She is in the baffe table.

When they come to the baffe table, they find Giggles sticking her head in a pile of food and stuffing her face.

Paige pokes her back and when Giggles turns around, she has her mouth full of food.

Giggles: Mm? Oh, Paige what sup

Paige: Hey, Giggles I'm fine, I'm aamm

But she was shocked because Giggles seen a little different, Jordan took the first word

Jordan: Amm, Giggles, you seems a little different from the last time we see you

Giggles (Happy): It because of my new hairstyle and clothes?

Giggles use a different clothes, she is not wearing her clown uniform, she wear a civil clothe, A pink Hoodie, black shirt, shorts and she has a Ponytail in her hair

Giggle: ¿am i right?  
Jordan: No, you look a bit fatter than usual

Giggles looks down at her extra chubby torso, and then she admits that she put on a little too much weight from the baffe while shaking her belly flab.

Giggles (Shame): Yeah i was putting on a bit of weight from the baffe and, ah who i'm kidding, I got a problem with food and i dont know what to do

The 4 girls start to laugh

Jordan: Don t worry, with a little exercise can be help you.

Giggles: Yeah, i guess you right.

While the girl are talking about the tunnel, Lily right now is playing with Ronnie. She playing with her Ponytail, but with careful for no hurt her.

Ronnie Anne (Giggles): hhihihi, hey that's tickles.  
Lily just laugh with the girl.

Paige come to see that cute scene.

Paige: You know, you are very cute when you play with a baby.

Ronnie Anne: Well i use to play with Carlitos.

Paige (Confuse): ¿Who?

Ronnie Anne: Its my baby cousin, and Carlota s baby brother.

Paige: Oh.

Ronnie Anne: You know, i'm always imagined Lily play with Carlitos, a they will be a good couple when they become older.

Paige and Ronnie Anne start to laugh about that, make Lily a little confused, after she is a baby and the babies don't know about couples and young love.

While the girl still laugh, Lily fell a little upset, because she miss her family, she only want to be cuddle by her siblings and parents, suddenly she start to cry, made all the girl pay attention.

Paige (Sad): Poor Lily, she really miss her family.

Haiku (Sad too): Yeah, but we must be strong for her, and find her family.

Suddenly, Gabby, Ronnie, Paige and Jenny, go where Lily is and they give her a big hug, that move made Lily stop to cry a fell a little happy.

The baby start to pat her palm in the big poofy Part of Jenny s hair, made her giggles for that cute move.

Jenny (Playfull) Don't worry, We find your family no matter what.

**IT'S A PROMISE**

**To be continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**LILY IS MISSING**

**Chapter 3: Stay together.**

**Meanwhile with the Loud family.**

Rita and Lynn Sr are in Vanzilla with the company of Leni, Chaz, Becky, Dana, Mandee, Miguel and Whitney, searching of any sign of the missing baby, Everyone is very worried but Rita is very worried, after she is her mother, every mother is worry when her children if in trouble. 

Rita (in her mind): Lily, I'm so sorry, I fail you like a mother, ¿How can i be so careless? God please save my baby daughter, I promise I will be more focus with you Lily, please be okay.

Lynn Sr who is driving the van, he see how sad is his wife, Leni and her friends see this too and they feel bad for here, but then Becky and Dana took the word

Becky: Hey Ms Loud, do not worry, we are going to find Lily, we must have faith, i can sure you everything will be fine.

Dana: Becky is right, my mother always says, "Have faith, always help those in need"

those word, made Rita calm down a little.

Rita: Thank you girl, but im still worry my baby is lost in the middle of nowhere.

Dana: I don t blame you.

Thanks to the words of Becky n Dana, Rita calmed down, she have faith and for some reason, she feel her daughter is safe.  
Lynn Sr is thinking something to support Rita, when suddenly he got an idea.

Lynn Sr: Honey, I know your bad about this, but try to remember good memories.

Rita say her husband says, so she remember something happened in the beach.  
**  
Flashback**

In Royal Woods beach, Rita lays on her back on a light purple towel trying to fell all the sun ray, then she turns to her front as the flesh around her hips and butt wobbles a little bit.  
While she is relaxing, she feel something slap her butt, she see what it is and she find out it was Lily who climb to her butt causing her hip flesh to jiggle a bit.

Rita (Jiggle): Hahaha, oh Lily.

**Flashback end  
**  
Rita smile about this memory but suddenly she looks down at her fattened up body. Then she starts getting concerned about it.

Rita (To herself): I think I overreacted about the cake.

**Meanwhile with the group of Lori.**

Lori with the company of Carol, Jackie, Fiona, Lincoln, Fiona, Lola and Lana, are searching in the park trying to find any clue of where Lily could be.

Everyone are concentrate about the searching, well, everyone except Fiona, because right now, she seen a little awful with something, maybe is because a baby is missing, but in reality, she fell awful because of someone, and this someone is the only boy in the group, Lincoln Loud.

Fiona see Lincoln and start to remember the time when she kicked Lincoln and his best friends Clyde McBride out of the store where she works without mercy.

**(Flashback "Crimes of Fashion)**

**The two boys get out of the way and the tires on Scoots' scooter pop after running over the hangers, causing her to spin out of control, and crash onto a perfume display, knocking its contents onto Lincoln and Clyde. ****  
**

**Scoots:****[offscreen]**** "My b! Put it on my tab!"**

**Fiona:****[approaches furious]**** "Seriously?! You two again?!"**

******Lincoln:**** "Sorry!"**

******Clyde:**** "We'll clean this up."**

******They start cleaning up and Clyde takes one of the dresses off a mannequin, which leads to accidentally knocking over more mannequins. Lincoln and Clyde wince at this; Cut to outside shot of Reininger's. That s make Fiona snaps, and then with anger, she kicked out the two boys.**

******Fiona:**** "Get out!"**

**(Flashback end)**

Fiona start to feel guilty and sad, so sad that she made drop one tear, she know exactly it was very mean and harsh of her kicked out a kid who just trying to help her sister, but it's too late, the damage is already done, and there is no hold back but she has no idea, someone see this.

Lincoln (A little worry): ¿Are you okay Fiona? 

That make Fiona wake up of that trance, glare to Lincoln with a surprise expression, but she put a calm expression.

Fiona (Sad): Its nothing, it just a bad memory I have.

Lincoln (Still worry): Well, I don't want to persuade you, but ¿do you want to talk about it?

Fiona, don t want to tell him, but she help him when he was devastated when he find out Lily is missing, so the last thing she can do is say all she want to say.

Fiona (Guilty): ¿Do you remember when you come to the store where I work?

Lincoln start to remember that moment.

Lincoln (Ashamed): Oh yeah, that day when me and Clyde are trying to bring back Leni s Job, and the time we accidentally destroy all your work.

Fiona (More guilty): Yes.

Lincoln (Confused): But, ¿Why you ask? 

Fiona: When I kicked, you and your friend out, I start to feel bad and ashamed of that, because I know you are just trying to find who stole the scarves, when it was Ms. Carmichael s child all the time, ¿Why can I be so mean and cruel?

She made a little sight and she star to speak again.

Fiona (sad): Lincoln, what I trying to say is, I'm so sorry for the way I trade you and your friend, I know you feel guilty about this, but don t be, it's my fault to be mean with you, just please forgive me and give me another chance to be a good person to you.

Fiona start to cry, sometime Fiona, can be so sensitive about all this, Fiona she still crying, but suddenly she feel something soft in her body, she say and it was Lincoln who is hugging her.

Lincoln (Supportive): It doesn't matter, you seem you want to change, and that enough for me, and beside I already forgive you.

That comment made Fiona shocked but suddenly she start to cry not for sadness is for happiness, so she start to hug him too.

Fiona (Tearful): Thank you, Linky.

Lincoln (Smile): Your welcome.

The others are seeing this moment with tears in they eyes, but three of them are crying for sadness and guilt, Jackie and Carol are hugging each other's with a smile in they face for seen this cute scene, but in the case of Lori, Lana and Lola Loud are not happy of this because they start to remember how mean and cruel was with they only brother, ¿How can be so calm and happy, after all the abuse they have.

Lori is remembering the time when his was mean to him

**Flashback (Get the Message)**

**Lori (Angry): ¡LINCOLN! There is only one rule in this house, ¡STAY OUT OF MY ROOM! If I catch you see here again, ¡I WILL Literally TURN YOU INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL! (Now she is speaking in the phone) No, not you Bobby, one sec.**

**And then, she literally kicked Lincoln out of his room without mercy.**

**Another Flashback (Sleuth and Consequences)**

**When Lincoln take the blame of the toilet saying the princess pony book belong to him, (Lucy is the real owner of the book)**

**Lori (With a sympathy voice): Oh Lincoln, (Now being cruel): Of course we going to make fun of you, but just for the rest of your life.**

**Another flashback (Save the date)**

**Lori (Angry): And you, you are going Ronnie Anne feel like she was ¡THE SPECIAL GIRL IN THE WORLD¡**

**Lincoln (Disgusted): Bluaa, I reather kiss the toilet floor.**

**Lori hold a table prepare for smash it with Lincoln s body.**

**Lincoln (Scared): I'm going for my cokies.**

**Flashback end**

Those memories made Lori feel awful, asking herself if she was a cruel human being.

Lola start to remembered, the times when use Lincoln as a slave, made her feel horrible.

**Flashback (A tattler s tale)**

**Lola****: "Morning, Linky!" ****(pulls out a fancy suit)**** "I need a butler for my tea party. You're it."**

******Lincoln****: "Yeah. That's not happening." ****[he puts his bedsheets back on.]**

******Lola****: "Oh, really?" ****(she swipes the bedsheets off of Lincoln. He looks up.)**** "I hate for Dad to find out who broke his precious disco ball!"**

******Lincoln****: ****(Gasps loudly, realizing that Lola knows his secret.)**** "Who told you about that?!"**

******(Lola shrugs her shoulders, pretending not to know. Lincoln is seen wearing the suit Lola provided.)**

******Lola****: "Top me off, Linkington." ****(Lincoln tips the teacup over.)**** "I don't hear any tea!"**

******(Lincoln sighs, and tips the teacup over while making a whooshing sound to make it sound like tea is pouring out.)**

**Another Flashback (Sound of Silence)**

**Lola (Angry): Lincoln, is 3:00 PM, ou fail me, ¡YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPEN WHEN YOU GET LOLA S MAD!**

**Flashback ends.**

Lola star to cry regretting everything cruel act she do to all her siblings specially Lincoln.

And Lana, well, she never do something to Lincoln, she one of the sister who Lincoln really, like to hang out, but there's a time when Lana do something bad to Lincoln.

**Flashback (Brawl in the family)**

**(Lincoln walks to his bedroom, until he realizes that his sheets and blanket are missing. He walks out of his bedroom. Lana whistles while she walks out of the bathroom with her plunger.)****  
**

**Lincoln:**** Hey, what gives? What happened to my sheets and blanket?****  
**

**Lana:**** Sister fight protocol. We used them to make a divider in Lori and Leni's room.****  
**

**Lincoln:**** Well, what am I supposed to sleep under?**

******(Lana shoves him to his room.)**

******Lana:**** Try this. ****(Dumps all the dirty laundry clothes on Lincoln and laughs.)**

**Flashback end**

That memory, made Lana cry too, she is like to hang out with Lincoln, but when she start to remember the sister fight protocol, she feel that she was mean to him, glad that the sister fight protocool, is doesn't exist no more.

The 3-blondie Loud girls, go when they was Lincoln, so then, they hugging him with tears in the eyes.

Lincoln feel confuse with this.

Lincoln (Confused): Guys, ¿What happen? 

Lori (Tearfully and guilty): Lincoln, "Sniff" I m sorry, I m really sorry for being a bad sister, I'm sorry to Kicked you out of my room, I'm sorry for made fun of your hobbits and saying I'm going to laugh of you for the rest of your life, I'm sorry for take out your right to choose a girlfriend, and made you to date a bully, ¡I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTING!

Lola (Same as Lori): Me too Linky, I'm sorry to prank you, when you just want silence to relax, I don t even know what am I doing, ¡PLEASE FORGIVE ME¡

Lana (Tearfully): I'm sorry for drop you that dirty clothe, when we took your sheets, and even laugh of that, I didin't mean to made you awful, big brother.

Lincoln see this, but he just smile.

Lincoln (Conforted): Its okey girls, its okey, I already forgive you.

Fiona, Carol and Jackie see this with tear in they eyes.

Jackie (Tearfully): My brother always what to make me happy when Im sad.

Carol (Tearfully): That s cute, Jackie.

Fiona (Tearfully): I really want to have a brother like Linky.

Carol: Me too.

**Back with Lily and the girls's party**

The girls are scattered around the room, enjoying their party, and right now the Loud baby, is with Beatrix cause she is holding her.

Lily right now is softy soothing a little Beatrix s hair, made her jiggle a little.

Beatrix (Smile): ¿Do you Like my hair sweaty?

Lily (Happy): Poo Poo

Jenny, Gabi and Paige are with Beatrix, and see that moment.

Paige: I think is because her hair is too long.

Jenny: Me too.

Gabi: Yup.

Beatrix heard this and thats make her annoyed.

Beatrix (Annoyed): hmm, you are just jealous because she like my hair instead of yours.

Thats made the other girls a little mad.

Paige (Mad): Hey, that's offence me.

Beatrix: Well, you had it coming.

Jenny (Stoping both girls): Stop, that doesn t matter, a beside, your fight start to make Lily cry.

They saw Lily, who its prepare to cry, thats made the both girl stop fighting.

Beatrix (Ashame): Sorry Lily.

In another place of the party, Giggles is moving at the baffe table still stuffing herself. She start to eat more, but when she stop, suddenly feel something strange in her body.

Giggles (Confused): ¿Why my hoodie start to be pretty tight?

So to feel more comfortable, she take of the hoodie to stay with her shirt, but unfortunately, a little bit of her belly was peeking out from underneath her shirt and her butt star to be a little bit plumper and slightly stretching her silck shorts.

Giggles feel a little ashamed about that.

To make this worst, Polly and Haiku came, and when they see Giggles, they start to feel a bit uncomfortable about that.

Polly (uncomfortable): Amm, ¿Giggles?

Haiku (uncomfortable too): Amm, you seem a little...

Giggles (Ashamed): I know.

Later for a big party the girls start to talk about to made a plan to bring Lily back to her family.

Paige took the first word.

Paige: Well, we must have a plan to find Lily s family.

Mollie: I know, but ¿What can we do? If I can suggested a solution, we can call the cops to help us.

Carlota: It is a good idea, but I believe the local authority of today, is not helpful like before. I mean, there some police who they do not care about justice, and always do it the dirty work just for money.

Polly: Well, ¿Anyone got an idea?

Jenny: Well, in my opinion, we have to wait a while, because right now, its dangerous outside in the night, there can be some buglers or drug people who can hurt Lily or us.

Everyone agreed Jenny s opinion.

Paige: Okay, so maybe can we start tomorrow in the morning.

Mollie: Sounds good to me.

Giggles: Me too.

Meanwhile, Lily is playing with Ronnie Anne, Haiku and Gabi.

Ronnie Anne, its playing tickles in Lily s belly made her laugh.

Ronnie Anne (Playful): ¿Do you like it, little buddy?

Lily (Laughing): Hahahahahaha.

Gabi (Jiggles): Awww; she is so cute, when she laugh.

Haiku: You say it.

And the others girls join then to play with the baby, maybe she cannot stay with them forever, because tomorrow they are going to search for her family, that doesn't mean they can't hang out with Lily. They must stay together.

Suddenly, Haiku finds out something important.

Haiku: Hey guys, I find out something.

Paige: ¿What? 

Haiku: Royale Woods, it's a really big town, so that's means, with big town like Royal Woods, that's going to take like 5 or 6 days to find Lily s family.

That comment made all the girls about that situation, and what haiku says is truth.

Polly: That's make total sense.

That comment made the Loud baby feel sad about this, maybe she is a baby, but she understand when there is something wrong, sometimes Lily can be more smart like Lisa, and she is a certificated scientist with only 4 years.

Lily (Sad): Poo Poo.

Haiku (Comforted): Don t worry, sweaty, with find your family no matter what.

When the girls are talking with each other and cuddle with Lily, suddenly they hear a strange noise in the place it was clank.

Haiku (Worried): ¿What was that?

Paige (Worried too): I don t know.

Suddenly Paige see something that made her a little scare.

Polly see this and she talk to her.

Polly (Confused): Paige ¿Are you okay?

But she just point the direction and the thing it was, there was 3 person with a flash light and wearing a black suite, but they guys can see the girls, the girl star to feel a little scared specially Lily, because she know what kind of person can be, and is nothing good.

One of the covered people say.

Guy 1: Maybe we can't see you but I know You're here so, Give us that baby

Guy 2: Yeah give us the baby, and we will not going to hurt you, much.

Suddenly the third guy punch the second in the head.

Guy 3 (Mad): Hey, we are not going to hurt anyone, we just want the baby, and nothing more.

Guy 2 (Hurt): Dude I just want to put some drama, like and police movie.

Guy 1 (Annoyed): Idiot.

Guy 2 (Annoyed too): You're the idiot, idiot.

All the girls start to feel nervous about this.

Paige (Scared): Girls, We need to get out of here.

Polly (Scared): I know ¿but how? , We can't fight them ¿what if they have guns or knife?

Haiku (Scared too): OK we have to be careful so then, those dumbs can't see us.

The girls start to separate in two groups.

The first group, are going to the tunnel, Mollie, Gabi, Haiku, Lily, Giggles, Carlotta, Beatrix, and Jenny.

And the other will be distract the thief, Paige, Polly, and Ronnie Anne.

Giggles, thank to her comedy and pranks experience, is helping to the distract group to make a trap for the thief, The trap consisting in a catapult and pastry balloon.

Giggle: Ok guys is ready.

Ronnie Anne: Sweet, by the way, i can use this to distract them.

Ronnie, Put something out of her pocket, and is was a gun.

Paige: Is that a pellet gun?

Ronnie: Yes, I'm use this to hurt one of the thief forehead, and then we have more chance to escape safety, Giggles it's better for you to stay with the other in tunnel.

Paige: Yeah

Giggle (Worried): But, what about you?

Ronnie (Smile): Don't worry, we can handle that, they don't call me the queen of pain for nothing.

She starts to crack her knuckles, after she say that, that's made giggle feel a little calm down.

Giggle: Ok girls, i'm going to the tunnel, Good Luck

Polly (Determinant): We don't need luck.

**Meanwhile in tunnel**.

Beatrix, Gabi, Haiku, Lily, Carlotta, Jenny, Giggles and Christina are in the tunnel prepare to escape, while Mollie is be at the opening already,

Haiku(To the others while she is holding Lily): Alright, I'll go first with Lily, so can be .safe with those three dorks.

Gabi: Good Idea, please take care.

So then Haiku talk to Lily.

Haiku: Okay Lily, let go.

Lily: Poo Poo.

So then she start to crawl, Mollie is watching the opening and suddenly, Haiku comes with Lily in her hands, which made Mollie happy.

Mollie: All right Haiku, so who is next?

Haiku: I thing is Carlotta.

After Haiku crawls through first, Carlotta struggles in the opening at her hips.

That made Haiku and Mollie annoyed.

Mollie: Really Carlotta?

Carlotta (Ashamed): Don't judge me. 

Meanwhile, Beatrix is coming up behind Carlotta, getting a good view of her butt,  
That's made Beatrix annoyed too, because she knows who is the owner of that butt.

Beatrix (Annoyed): Not again, well, let s start to push her.

Carlotta feel someone is touching her butt, but she knows is Beatrix, trying to push her so she can escape.

She then feel that her legs could quickly be sliding against the floor as she tries to squeeze.

And then, she was release, that made everyone start to feel relieved.

Beatrix (Relieved): I'll hope she doesn't get dirty again.

But suddenly she listen Mollie is made her hurry up.

Mollie ( In the tunnel): Beatrix, if you can hear me, toughen up and get in there

Beatrix (To the opening): I'm coming, I'm going to say the others to come.

Mollie: OK, be careful.

**Back in the tunnel**

Beatrix is watching the girl who they crawl to the opening, now is Jenny and Gabby turn, before they go, Mollie say o the girls.

Beatrix: Good Luck.

Jenny: Don t worry we got this.

So then the duo start to crawl, now Mollie gesture to Giggles saying she was next.

Giggles: Ok, here i come.

So then, she quickly head through. But when Giggles tries to crawl through, she gets stuck due to how much fatter she had gotten.

That's made the clown ashamed.

Giggles: Amm, Mollie, I think I stuck.

Mollie (Annoyed): Arrgg, Why this can happen right now? Well, don't move i'm going to push you, so you can crawl.

Giggles: Ok.

So then Mollie start to push her, she do it, and do it but nothing is work, Mollie gets irritated at this, but she pushes her hands against her slightly larger butt cheeks. Mollie could feel Giggles butt cheeks is plumper.

Mollie: Your but feel really plumper.

Giggles: If for the food, I eat in the baffe.

Mollie (Steel pushing): Giggles, are you suck in your gut?

Giggle: Yes, but is not helping.

Mollie (Stressed): ¿Now what are gonna do?

Gabby see this and she turn around to face Giggles.

Gabby (Mad): Really, Giggles?

Giggles (Ahamed): I know, I'm sorry okay, I just a problem with food.

Gabby (Annoyed): It seen is an obsession that a problem.

That comment made the clown mad.

Giggles (Mad): Just shut up, and help me.

Gabby (Annoyed): Okey, Okey, jeez.

**Back with Ronnie Anne **

she with Polly and Paige are waiting to activate the catapult when the thief shows up.

And the thief comes.

Guy 1: ¿Where are they girls go?

Guy 3: I don t know, we must keep locking.

Suddenly the second thief, start to fell something strange in the floor.

Guy 2: Dudes, do you feel something a littler strange in the floor.  
Guy 1: Yes, but why?

Suddenly Polly shows up to the thief with a button to activated the trap, the trio find out it was a trap but the are too slow to stop.

Polly (Press the button): Good readings, Lame-Os.

So the roller blade girl activate the catapult and send away the thief into a mount of pastry ballons, so then the guys landed into the ballons, causing to blows up, and made them cover in pastry.

Guy 1 (Disgusted): Ewww, what is this pastry?

Guy 3 (Mad): Whoever did this, i'm going to murder his face off.

Guy 2: That's threat doesn't make sense, stupid.

Guy 3 : Shut up.

Suddenly one of then see ronnie anne and she got a big smile.

The third guy star to being mad.

Guy 3: What do you one, pipsqueak.

Suddenly she put out her pellet gun, and she say.

Ronnie (Smile): Jackpot.

So she shoot and the pellet go to the forehead of the guy making him hurt and distract the other.

Ronnie, Polly and Paige use this to escape and they made it.

Paige (Laughing): So long, suckers.

She made the signal of loser in the forehead.

The 3 thief: ¡DANG IT!

The three girls arrive at the tunnel opening, after they defeat the 3 dumb thief, they find Mollie still trying to push Giggles through. When they see this Ronnie Anne ask first.

Ronnie Anne: ¿What the hold up is Mollie?

Mollie see the girls, while she switches to push with her back and shoulders, she star to explain.

Mollie (While pushing): Giggles, got a bit too fat from eating at the baffe, Now thanks to that problem she is stuck and im trying to release her.

Thats made the three girls annoyed about that.

Ronnie (Annoyed): ¿Really Giggles?

Paige (Annoyed too): I thought we talk about this.

Polly: And besides, I notice your butt is a tiny bit bigger than it usually was.

Ronnie: Yeah I can See that too.

Giggles (Ashamed): Shut up.

Mollie: Well, ¿anyone can give me a hand?

So then, Polly decide to help her.

Polly: All right, let's release her.

So then she start to push with the flat of her hands, she push and push but thats doesn't made a progress, but suddenly Polly got an idea, she do a running star, that means, Polly would scoot back a few feet, then she charges at Giggles and rams her through the opening.

That move finally release Giggles.

Mollie (Glad): We made it.

Polly (Glad too): Yeah, I'm glad to that.

Ronnie: But seriously, Giggles, you need to stop eating like a pig.

Giggles (Ashamed): Don't judge me.

Mollie (Curious): By the way, ¿Where's is Carlotta, Christina and Gabby?

Carlotta (Going out of the tunnel): ¡HERE!

The three girls arrive.

Ronnie Anne: Hey, ¿What took you so long?

Christina (Nervous): Well.

Christina start to talk about what happen.

**Flashback**

In the tunnel,  
Christina and Carlotta are still crawling in the tunnel but suddenly there something happen, made the two girls scare

There are spiders crawling in the same direction. That made Carlotta scared and Christina more than usual because she knows what kind of spider are those.

Christina: Carlotta, whatever you do, don t made a move against those spiders.  
That made Carlotta feel confused about what the redhead girl say

Carlotta (Confused): ¿What do you mean?

Christina: Maybe you don t believe me, by that kind of spiders, is one of the most poisonous spiders in the world.

They are the violin spiders, better known, as the corner spider in Chile, is the most dangerous spider for his poison effective, causing the death, they are night insect so they hiding in the day, they like to stay in dark place.

All this explanation made Carlotta scared of everything can this spider do, Christina saw this and said something that made the Mexican teenage calm.

Christina: Don t be scare Carlotta, they don't hurt us if we not disturb them cause the violin spider is not aggressive, they just bite in self-defense when they feel attacked.

That made Carlotta calmed down.

Carlotta (Glad made a calm sigh): Well, we just to wait for a while and...

Carlotta stop talking because she feel something bump into her butt, when she looks back over her shoulder, she see's Gabby who softly shoves Carlotta's butt a couple times with a impatient expression in her face.

Gabby (Impatient): ¿Why are you stop?, keep moving, they are more people who what to get out.

That made annoyed Carlotta for the impatient of Gabby. Lucky the spiders are gone so they can keep moving.

Carlotta (Annoyed): Ok we going, jeez ¿why are you so impatient.

Gabby (Disgusted): Because I see a rat crawling too close of my face, and I want to go out, now, ¡I HATE RATS! now get your butt out of my face let get out of here.

**Flashback end**

Christina: And that's happen

Paige (To Gabby): Real mature, Gabby.

Gabby (Annoyed): Shut up.

So when all the girls are together in the opening, they start to calm down and talk to each other's, Ronnie Anne, Polly, Giggles, Mollie, and Paige would.  
be apart from the other girls

Giggles start to feel bad for the problem she made with her weight trouble. So she start to apologize to the girls.

Giggles (Bad): Girls, sorry for all the problems i made in the tunnel, If I hadn't gotten so fat from the baffe, I wouldn't have gotten stuck in that tunnel opening.

The 4 girls start to feel bad too, so they accept her apology.

Ronnie: It does t matter, and beside, we own an apology too.

Paige: Yeah sorry for the thing we say about your butt.

Polly: Same for me.

Giggles: It's ok, but honestly, ¿Does my butt really look that much bigger?

Mollie: Yes, sorry if I offend you.

Giggles: No, it's ok, I just want to know.

Ronnie Anne: Well, now we must to find a new place to stay and take care of Lily.

Mollie (Thinking): I know, but where?

Paige: Maybe one of our house.

Ronnie Anne: No, we are too many people, so we are finishing destroying the house.

Polly: Well ¿Do you have any idea?

Ronnie Anne: I was thinking, we can find a abandoned factory

Mollie: No, the kind of place is scaring me, and i don't think an abandoned factory is a better place for a baby either, maybe she can be afraid of she can be hurt with one of the machine they have.

Ronnie Anne (Understanding): Good point.

Suddenly Haiku, who is holding Lily, has listen the "debate" so she walk over then and say an idea.

Haiku (To the 4 girls): If I don't disturb you, I have an idea

Ronnie Anne (Curios): ¿Really.

Haiku: Yeah, if I remember clearly, there is and abandoned barn in the forest.

Polly: ¿How do you know it?

Haiku: I use to walk in the forest before, and when i was walking, i find out that barn, so i believe it will be a nice place to stay.

Ronnie: You know, is a good idea.

Polly: Yeah i'm in.

Haiku (To Lily): ¿What do you thing sweetie?

Lily (Innocently made the cow sound): Moooo

Giggle: I think that a yes.

Mollie (Happy): Definitely that a yes

Haiku (Pointing to all the group): So, everyone is ok to go to that barn?

All: Yeah

Haiku: Ok, barn, here we go.

So the girls start to go to that abandoned barn.

**To be continue**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lily is Missing**

**Chapter 4: Extra Help.**

**Back with the Loud family**

The group of Lori are back in the house with a sad and defeated expression in they faces, because they was in the park searching for Lily or any clue of here is she and you know what they got?

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

Lori is the first to say something.

Lori (Upset): We search all the park and nothing, this is so frustrating.

Lincoln (Sad): Tell me about it.

But suddenly, they see Luna, Lynn, Lucy and Sam comes, they see the group of Lori and the others, but when they see they sad and upset faces, they know Lori don t have good news. Lucy start to talk.

Lucy: With the look of your face, its clearly say you don t find her, ¿right?

Carol (Sad): Yeah, ¿how about you?

Luna (Tired): Well..

Luna start to relate what she group do.

**Flashback (Luna POV)**

Luna and the others start the search in all the neighborhood, when they are walking in the aveniu street, Lynn got an idea.

Lynn: Hey, maybe we can go to some house and ask then if they see her.

Luna start to think about the idea, and she feel is really a good idea.

Luna: Ok Lynn, we are doing your idea, now, ¿what house do you think we can start?

Suddenly Sam point a blue house with two floors

Sam: ¿What about that house?

Lucy see this and says.

Lucy (Agreed with Sam): Sounds good.

So then they go to the house, and when they arrives, Luna knock the door, and she start to wait the guy who s going to open.

When the door is open they see, and 30 years old man with a long brown hair and beard , is wearing a blue t shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. Luna and Sam though if this man was blond and no brown, he will seems like Kurt Cobain, the singer of Nirvana. Now, the man start to speak with sympathy .

Man: Hi there, ¿can i help you?

Luna decide to answer him, maybe Luna is the rebellious in the Loud family, but she knows when she must be respectful with others.

Luna (Respectful): Hello, sorry if i disturb you, but we wanna ask you if you seems our baby sister Lily, she is missing and we are trying to find her.

Man (Shocked): Oh my lord, that's terrible.

Lynn (Shows up): We know, that why we are here, ¿Have you seen her?

Man: Mmmm, maybe, I see so many missing baby before, ¿do you have some pictures of how she looks like?

Luna (Showing a picture of Lily with her phone): Yes, there is one here, look.

Luna shows the picture to the man, and he start to analyse the picture.

When he finished, she say to Luna.

Man (Sad): I'm sorry, but i don't see that baby before, sorry.

That s made all the girls, feel sad and upset, the man see this, and he don't like when seeing sad childrens, especially when they lost a family member.

Man (Supported): Hey, don't be sad, maybe i don't know, where your sister, by I know someone who can help you.

That comment made the girls feel a little peace of hope.

Sam (Hopefully): ¿Really?

The man give to Luna a peace of paper, with a phone number write on.

Man : Yes, this a number of friends of mine Is a police woman, and she is specialize in missing children's, including babies and teenagers, maybe she can help you.

Luna and the others are thankful with the man's amiability.

Lucy (Thankful): Thank you very much sir.

Man (Happy): No problem, sweety, helping its a pleasure for me.

Luna: Ok, good bye sir

Man: Goodbye and good luck find your sister, by the way, my name is Wade.

Luna: Thank you mister Wade.

Wade: Your welcome.

**Flashback ends.**

Luna (Finishing to explain): ¿And that's what happen?

Lori's group are surprised about Wade's help.

Lincoln (Surprised): Wow, that Wade guy is a very good sir.

Lori: Yeah, Luna ¿You still have that number?

Luna (Giving the number to Lori): Here you are sister.

Lori: Thanks, I m going to call her, if she can help us.

Suddenly Luna saw her comedian sister Luan and her smart sister Lisa with Maggie and Benny return to the house.

Luna (Hopefully): Dudes, Luan and the other are coming.

Lynn: ¿Yeah? Maybe they got good news.

Lucy: I don't think so, with the look on they faces are saying, theres nothing good to tell.

And indeed, they are returning with the same look of sadness and defeat.

When the group arrive, Sam took the first word.

Sam: With the look of your faces, you don't have any look, ¿Right?

Lisa: Affirmative.

Lynn (Upset): Dang it, but how was your "quest"

Luan: Well...

**Flashback****  
**  
Luan and the others, are searching for another part of the Franklin avenue, while they are searching they decide to ask one os the house, and the first one they choose was and red house with only one floor, and there are some gnomes in the yard.

Luan went to that house and then she knock the door, and in a second the owner has open the door.

The owner was a 20 years old girl, with a long and curly blonde hair and tanned skin, she wear a sleeveless black shirt, blue jeans and she can use red sandals, also she was using a gold necklace. The girl ask.

Girl: Hello little girl.

Luan (A little nervous): Hello ma am, sorry if i interrupt you something important, but i wanna ask you if you have seeing my baby sister, she is missing somewhere and me with my family and friends are trying to find her.

The comedian took a picture of Lily and shows to the girl.

Luan: ¿So have you see her?

The girl look very well the photo, but suddenly she don't remember see that baby before.

Girl (Ashamed): Sorry sweetie, but i don't never see your siste.

That made the group feel upset.

Girl: But maybe i can give you a suggest.

Lisa (Curious): And that will be?

Girl: Maybe you can put and article about your missing sister, i mean post a photo of her, and saying she is lost and need help to find her.

Maggie: Maybe this can work, but we are going to put that option for emergency.

Luan: Well, thank you for your assistance.

Girl: You're welcome.

So then the group start to search another house and they arrive in a black house with 2 floors. Maggie this time took the first move and she knock the door, and when the door is open, the owner was a another 20 years old girl, but this time is a goth girl.

She has a long black hair, pale skin, blue eyes and some piercing in the face and she wears and black leather jacket, white shirt, black jeans and black heel shoes.

The group are surprised about the girls look, but Maggie was the most shocked, and she says.

Maggie (Surprised): ¿AMY LEE?

That made the goth girl start the laguth a little, about that, she is not the only one who confused her with the singer of Evanescence

Girl: hahaha, No i'm not little girl, maybe i look like Amy Lee but no, my name is jade, if you wanna know,

That made the younger goth girl feel ashamed about that.

Maggie (Ashamed): Sorry miss Jade.

Jade (Simpatic): Don t worry, but you seems you are a big fan of Evanescence, ¿Right?

Maggie: I love it.

Jade: Well, whats made you guys go to my house.

Then Lisa start to explain.

Lisa: My apologies Miss Jade, but the reason of our intervention is because we want to ask you if you have seens our baby sister named Lily, she was missing in somewhere in Royal Woods, so we wanna know if you see her or not, there is a picture of her if you wanna know.

Lisa give a picture of Lily to Jade, so then the goth girl star to see very carefully the photo, but she has not see her.

Jade: Sorry, i don't see her before.

Lisa (Emotionless): Normally, i don't care about human emotion, but...

So then, Lisa start to cry like the four years old girl she is, maybe she can be serious and sometimes cold, but she care about her family so much, and know that your baby sister is missing in the middle of nowhere, alone and abandoned, is made the scientist feel horrified.

Jade see this and start to feel bad about the girl, so the only thing she can do right know is hug her, and comfort her.

Jade (With a maternal voice): Shhhh, is okay sweetie, everything is going to be fine.

Luan, Maggie and Benny see this with a sad expression in her face, so then Luan come to Jade and Lisa, she start to hug the four years old girl.

Luan (While she is hugging Lisa): I'm sorry miss Jade, Lisa is so sensitive, when one of our family members is in trouble, and i mean in a big trouble.

Jade (Sympatic): Its okay, this is so understandable, well, i dont have nothing for help you, so the only i can do right now, is call the cops so they can help you.

That made the group so nervous so then, they start to denade the option.

Luan (Nervous): No, no, no, no, we are okay. we're already gathering up as much help as possible.

Jade: Okay then, well goodbye and be careful.

Luan: Thank you and goodbye too.

**Flashback end**

Luan: And that's what happen.

Lynn (Surprised): Wow, that was interesting.

Benny (Sad): Yeah, so, ¿What are we going to do now?

Luna: I don't know, but Lori is right now talking to a police who is specialise in missing children cases. The man we ask him, give us the number, his name is Wade by the way.

Maggie: Well, whoever it is this police, I hope she can help us.

Lisa: I hope so too Margaret, I hope so

Maggie: Lisa, I told you, you can call me Maggie.

Lisa: I know, but I like to say the names with how they are.

Maggie (Confused): ¿What you mean?

Lisa: You says Alex, I'm say Alexander, you says Johnny, I'm say Jonathan.

Maggie: Oh, I understand now.

Sam: Yeah Maggie, she is the same with me, everyone call me Sam, but Lisa call me Samantha.

Maggie: Oh.

Suddenly when all the Group enter the house, Vanzilla return with Lynn Sr, Rita, Leni and the others, Lincoln see them and he ask.

Lincoln (Hopefully): Mom, Dad, Your back, did you find Lily?

Lynn Sr (Upset): No son, nothing

Thats made Lincoln sad about that.

Rita (Softly): Don t worry sweety, we are going to find here.

Lincoln (Sad): I hope.

Suddenly, Luna enter to the place.

Luna: Well, I got something can be usefull.

Rita (Curious): What?

Luna give Rira the paper with the police number.

Luna: One of the guys we ask, named Wade, he give us that paper with the number of a police woman who is specialise in missing children cazes.

That made the parent feel hope with that.

Lynn Sr (Happy): Thats great, we can call her and she can help us.

Lynn Jr: Well Lori is calling her.

Luna: And beside, I made calles another friends for a little extra help.

Lynn Jr (Curious): Who?

Suddenly, everyone listen a knock in the house's door, everyone asking who can be right now, and then Lynn Sr, open the Door, and reveal who is it.

And t ir was, Yarí, Darcy, Rubby, Tad and Mazzy.

Luna (Glad): Them.

Darcy (Innocently) : Hello Mr Loud.

Lynn Sr: Hello Darcy, come in

So then the guys enter and Luna tell the situation causing the new guys fell bad about the Loud family. So they agreed they must help them to find Lily.

The new guest enter the house and when they come to the others they start to talk about the situation.

Luna took the first word.

Luna: All right dudes, you know Well, why I calling toy to come.

Ruby: Yeah, and we are like shocked about what happen.

Tad: Me too, what a tragedy.

Luna (Upset): I know thats why I call you, We need Your help to find Lily before something bad happen.

Ruby: Like no problem Luna, We are like totes gonna help you.

Leni listen what Rubi say and she comes to her and say.

Leni (To Ruby): You like talking like me, ¿Are we like some kind os distan twins?

Ruby (Confused): Huh?

Suddenly Lori comes to Rudy.

Lori (To Ruby): Forgive my sister Leni, its because she use to have the same verbal tic like you have.

Ruby: ¿You mean, Like?

Lori: Yes. Its the same to me when I say literally all the time.

Ruby: Now im get it.

Lori: Well, what Luna says, we call you for what happen to us, and we literally need your help.

Tad: Man, I hope the baby is okey.

Mezzy: I feel bad about your sister

Teri (Sad) : Me too, im too sensitive about missing babies.

Ruby: She must be scare right now.

That comment made Lincoln feel sad again. Its bad that his baby sister is missing, but is worst when she must be scare and crying for help.

Carol see this and start to confort Lincoln.

Lincoln (Devastated) : I just want my baby sister back.

Carol (Hugging Lincoln) : And we are going to bring her back, we promise.

Becky, Dana, Mandee, Jackie, and Teri see this, and they start to confort him too

Becky: Don't worry little buddy.

Mandee: We are gonna find her.

Lori and Leni see this and they touch their hearts warmly that Lincoln is getting along with some of their friends more.

Lori (Sweet): This is literally the most beautiful thing i ever seems.

Leni (Sweet like Lori): That's tote true.

Darcy see this moment too and then she go where Lisa is and she ask her.

Darcy: Lisa, ¿Are you feel sad?

Lisa: Yeah, but I know she must be safe in somewhere.

Suddenly, Darcy start to Hugging Lisa making her a little confused about that action.

Lisa (Confused) : Darcy?

Darcy: Lisa, maybe im not smart than you, but I know you are very sad, and is better to talking all away.

When Darcy finish to say this, Lisa start to feel something never feel in her short time of life, so she suddenly do something she never do.

Cry.

For the first time, Lisa Loud, start to cry like the 4 years girl she is, maybe She don't show her emotion, but she truly love her family.

Darcy (Hugging Lisa): Its okey Lisa, everything is gonna be all right.

Lisa (Crying): I miss my sister. ¡I JUST WANT MY BABY SISTER BACK¡

Everyone feel so devastated about that moment, so then everybody made a mental note saying they going to find Lily no matter what.

Rita: Anyway, now we have to make a new group for search Lily in the next night.

Lori: Okey so who are you gonna pick

Rita: I thing, Luna, Darcy, and Lisa

Suddenly they hear someone knock the Door and reveal it was Tabby.

Luna (To Rita) : Oh I forgot to tell Tabby is gonna come too, but late.

Tabby: Now I'm here. ¿What I miss?

Rita tell Tabby everything about Lily and the plan.

Tabby: Well, maybe I'm going with you Ms Loud

Rita: Okey, so maybe we can go sleep (To everyone) if you wanna you can sleep here, I got some spare of bed sheets.

Everyone agreed to stay here.

Rita: Well, good night everyone

All: Goodnight

So then everyone prepare for sleep, Because tomorrow will be another searching job to do.

**Back with Lily and the girls. (I forgot Kat are in the group too)****  
**  
The girls with Lily are walking to a place for rest, while they are keep looking, Kat suddenly say something.

Kat: Girls, I found something, look.

The girls start to look where Kat is pointing, and they saw a restaurant, the group are surprised about the decoration, Ronnie Anne start to look the title and says.

Ronnie Anne (Reading the title): Luigi Kaizer?

Polly: Is a Italian/german buffet.

Everyone are surprised about Polly s declaration.

Girl Jordan (Surprised): ¿How do you know that?

Polly (Pointing to the roof): Cause, I say the flags of Italy and Germany in the roof.

And indeed, the flags of Italy and Germany, are in the roof.

Carlotta: Aaaann, ¿Why we don't see that?

Paige: I don't know, but let's enter.

So the girls arrive and find to tables for 7.

The first table are: Carlotta, Gabby, Paige, Ronnie Anne, Haiku, Christina and Lily in a special chair for babies.

And the second are: Beatrix, Polly, Mollie, Kat, Jordan, Jenny and Giggles.

Right now, Carlotta and Gabby are taking a conversation between they.

Carlotta (To Gabby): Man, when i was in the tunnel, it felt really tight, and I got a tiny bit of dirt somewhere on myself.

Gabby: I can see that.

Suddenly Carlotta start to get a little annoyed when she remember when Gabby shove her butt.

Carlotta (Annoyed): I remember when you are impatient, so impatient that you shove/push my butt like that.

That comment made Gabby a little mad.

Gabby (Bad): ¡Your butt took up the whole width ya know!

That comment made Carlotta get a bit offended by this.

Carlotta (Mad): Why you...

Suddenly she was stopped by Ronnie.

Ronnie Anne (Trying to calm down both girls): Guys, please, we don't want to fight, no when they are so many people.

And the two girls star to calm down.

Carlotta (Calmed): You right.

Gabby: Yeah, sorry Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: It doesn t matter. now let decide our orders.

With the other table, Giggles is watching all orders she can eat, but suddenly she feel that someone is watching her, She see who. and she find out that is everyone is looking at her.

Giggles (Confused): ¿What?

Jordan: Sorry Giggles, it's just we are making sure that you order something small so you don't get any fatter.

Giggles: Well, Now you telling me that, i'm going to other just a salad, ¿It's that okay with that?

Polly (Mug): Well I believe you wanna something deferent.

She say while she is looking what Giggles want and it was a Chorrillana (Its plate who is composed by fries, meat, and fry eggs,)

That made the clown mad.

Giggle (Annoyed): Hey, i don't say i'm going to order that.

Polly: But you was thinking about that.

Giggles: No... maybe a little.

That made all the girls groan about this.

Jenny: Giggles, if you really wanna lose some weight, you must eat something small.

Giggles (Ashamed): I guess you re right.

Then, she see looks down to see that the front bit of her belly was pressing against the edge of the table a little bit. That made Giggles feel a little uncomfortable and more ashamed.

Giggles (Uncomfortable): Man, the baffe made me a little fatter than I thought. Well, i'm going to order a salad, with a fruit juice.

Jenny: Yeah, the salad is definitely a good idea.

**Meanwhile in Carlotta table.****  
**  
Paige and Ronnie Anne are talking about Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne: So, Lincoln told me you was his crush before.

That comment made Paige a little blushed about this.

Paige (Nervous): Yeah, it was really cute when he try to declared me.

Ronnie Anne (Joking): Looks like, you're in love with him.

That made the orange hair girl feel more nervous.

Paige (Blush): Ronnie Anne, don't joke with this.

Ronnie Anne: Sorry.

When the two girls are talking about her own stuff, Carlotta and Christina have another conversation.

Christina: So Carlotta, how is living in the city.

Carlotta: Is pretty great, the malls got everything and the people are really good.

Christina: But, they have crimes.

Carlotta: Sometimes, but they are just robbery, and the only tragic only happen two years ago.

Christina: And what was that tragic?

Carlotta: It was a suicide, and if i remember clearly, the man has fall from his house roof.

Christina (Shocked): Oh Jesus.

Carlotta: I know.

Suddenly in the other table, Polly say to the girls in her table.  
Polly: Im going to the bathroom, who is with me

Everyone on the table raise they hands.

So then, all the girls start to go to the restroom..

But when Giggles tries to slide out, her belly was a little bit wedged between the seat and the edge of the table.

That made the girls groans in annoyed.

Girl Jordan (Annoyed): Not again

Giggles (Ashamed): Ah, a little help please?

Jenny arrive to rescue the fattie girl.

Jenny: I help you out.

So then she start to pull her out, she do it for like 3 minutes and finally she can release her.

Giggle: Thank you very much Jenny.

Jenny: Your welcome fatty.

Polly (Mad): Giggle, this the third time you stuck, you really need to lose some weight.

Jenny (To Polly): Don t be harsh with her, she know what she must do.

Polly (Ashamed): Sorry.

While the girls are in the bathroom, the others start to think about a plan to give Lily back to her family.

Carlotta: So, ¿Any idea of how are gonna find Lily s family?

Christina: I don t know, but from now on we must take care of her so she can be safe.

Gabby: I agreed, but first we're take her on a day out to see if it'll make her feel better.

Ronnie Anne: Good idea.

Suddenly, Ronnie see Haiku who is right now talking in her phone.

Ronnie (Confused): Haiku, ¿Who are you talking to?

Haiku: Well, if we are going to take care of Lily and also get her back to her family, I was thinking we are going to need more help so I call Presphone, Penelope, Paula, Stella and Beatrix's younger sister, Belle.

Paige: Wow, that was the best thing you ever think about.

Ronnie: Well lets wait to the others and tell them about the planHaiku (Smile): Your welcome.

When the girls are back Ronnie Anne tell everything about how are they gonna take care Lily s safe, and they are all agreed about it.

Polly: Well, ¿What are we waiting for? lets relax and eat some food.

Giggle (With saliva in her mouth): Mmmmhh, Food.

Ronnie Anne (Glare Giggles): Giggles?

That made the clown fell a little ashamed.

Giggles (Blush in her checks): Sorry.

That made all the girls laugh about it, and then they start to relax with they own orders.

**To be Continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lily is Missing **

**Chapter 5: Playtime and Relaxation.**

Now the girls with Lily are living the restaurant, now they are walking on a sidewalk cause Haiku say the girls she was talking before are going to be here.

Haiku: Hey, they there are.

And indeed, they are here, Stella, Persphone, Paula, Penelope and Belle.

The five girl see the others and rise they hand saying they are here.

Haiku: You guys made it.

Penelope: Of course. (See Lily) this is the baby, is cute.

Stella: Lincoln talk me about her some times.

Persphone: I agreed.

Polly: Well, now we are trying to bring her back to her family.

Paula: OK, let's go.

Suddenly Ronnie Anne stop the injuried athlete.

Ronnie: Not yet, we are going to take Lily a day out, we are trying to cheer her up.

Paula: OK, so what are going to do to cheer her up.

Belle: How about a park?

Persphone: Sounds good

So then everyone go to the park, especial y to the playground to made Lily feel a little better and no lonely.

Ronnie Anne: So, ¿Who want to go with Lily for the moment?

Suddenly 4 girls raise her hands and they are, Giggles, Beatrix, Stella and Paula.

Paige: Wow Stella and Paula, I did even think you are want to take care a baby that you only meet for 20 minutes.

Stella: I know but Im fall in love when I see her in the first place.

Paula (Cute) : Me too, is so insence and pure.

So then Lily go to the four girls and go to a place to play, and they see a piece of equipment that has a bunch of holes in it.

They are going to start to climb but suddenly something stope them and is because.

Giggle (See Paula's leg): Wow Paula, I didn't see Your leg is fixed.

Beatrix: Yeah, now I figure out.

That made her annoyed for how slow they are to find out.

Paula (Though herself): Now they Find out.

So then the girls start to climb on top of the contraption, when they are finish, Beatrix jump down through the hole first.

Beatrix (To the others): Okey, im ready, bring Lily.

Stella (To the baby): Come on Lily.

So she encourage her and she does, then, Beatrix catch her and start to cuddle her cause no one can resist that cute face.

Now, Giggles prepare to do it the some.

Giggles: Ok, i'm going now.

When they did, the bad luck attack her again because right now, she get stuck at her belly with her body spilling over the edges of the hole like a muffin top.

Giggles (Annoyed): Not again.

When she saw Paula and Stella, she got a nervous chuckle about her bad Luck.

Giggles (Ashamed): Sorry, ¿A little help please?

With a confused look on they face they start to push her out.

Stella: This is gonna bit a big problem.

Paula: A really big problem I say

Stella: Well then, lets reléase her before is too late.

Paula: Right behind you.

Meanwhile with Beatrix and Lily, they see Giggles's legs slightly dangling from the hole above.

That made the girl and the baby feel annoyed about that again.

Beatrix (To Lily): This is the third time she get stuck.

Lily (Understanding what Beatrix says): Poo Poo.

Meanwhile, Persphone, Mollie and Ronnie Anne are watching everything and finally the goth girl speak.

Persphone: Why Giggles is stuck?

Ronnie Anne: She ate too much in a baffe Last night.

Persphone: Jeez

Suddenly Jordan appears with the others

Girl Jordan: Yeah and now she is a little more fat and we have to watch her to NOT eat more or will be more fat than before.

Persphone: I see.

Meanwile with the other girls.  
Gabby is watching about Giggles problem, and she start to feel annoyed cause, once again, Giggles is stuck, make her groan about this.

Now she goes to Carlotta and Paige to complains about Giggles.

Gabby (Mad): What a cruel irony, don't you think?

Paige (Annoyed): Tell me about it, this is the 4 time she get stuck.

Carlotta: Well, let's help her before is go wrong.

Then after Gabby crawls through the tunnel, she calls for Carlotta to come through.

Gabby: Okay Carlotta, come in

Carlotta: I'm on it.

So then, She enter, but suddenly when she enter, gets stuck in the tunnel opening at her hips.

That made the mexician teenager feel a little ashame.

Carlotta: Guys I need help please.

Gabby (Mad): Great, now Carlotta is stuck.

Carlotta (Annoyed) : Don't judge me.

And for her Luck, Paige see her, but when she did, She start to feel annoyed cause this problem happend again, and again.

Paige (Mad) : First Giggles now you Carlotta?

Carlotta (Mad) : Hey, its not my fault that im bigger than you, i'm a teenager you know.

Paige (Reconcidering) : Good Point

Now Paige start to give Carlotta a push to release her.

Paige (Pushing): Cmon, Cmon.

Carlotta (A little painful): Hey careful, my butt is so sensitive.

Paige (Harder): Just shut up.

She start to push Carlotta with all her night, She push it, push it, push it and suddenly, She can reléase her, causing to make her tired.

Paige: Finally, I was thinking I can lose my arms.

Carlotta: But you did it.

Paige: Yeah

Bored about this, Lily go out of the tunnel, while Paige is pushing Carlotta, so the baby go Beatrix and start to say something that clearly don t understand.

Beatrix (Confused) : What s wrong Sweety?

Lily point her finger to the slide, made the girl understand.

Beatrix (Find out) : Oh, you want to go to the slide?

Lily agreed with her head.

Beatrix: Well then let go, Ronnie, Mollie, Jordan, ¿Wanna come?

Ronnie: OK.

Mollie: Im in.

Jordan: You bet.

So the the four girls with Lily go to the slide and have fun while she is laughings, when the girls are looking the baby, they see that baby is cute when she laugh.

Beatrix: She is so cute.

Jordan: And so inocent.

Ronnie: Yep.

Molly: True.

While Paige still pushing Carlotta, they hear a baby laugh, and when she see the slide, She find out that Lily is with Beatrix, Molly, Ronnie Anne and Jordan.

That made the ourange hair girl upset.

Paige (Mad): Great, now Lily is out having fun with the other, thank to you and Your big butt, Carlotta.

That made the mexican diva feel insulted.

Carlotta (Mad): Don t blame me, at least I don t have the strengh of a old man like YOU.

Paige (Angry): ¿EXCUSE ME?

With only that Paige, like a angry chimpanzee, she start to push more harder than before and finally she could release her.

Paige (Arrogant): ¿Who is the old man now?

Carlotta (Acting like she was not impresed): I saw better.

After a great play time, everyone go to a picnic table and start to talk and laugh about everything they did.

Jordan says: Wow, I can believe they got a table really big for us.

Ronnie: Is all thank to the guy who whote this fic.

Jordan (confused): ¿What?

Ronnie Anne: Nothing.

Jordan (Not interested): Whatever.

Now, the girls are in they respective sits and then start to talk about random things.

Jenny: Giggles, we really need to made you lose some weight, because you suffer so many stuck 4 times.

Giggles (Ashamed): I try.

Suddenly Carlotta enter to the talk.

Carlotta (Conforted) : Don't be upset Giggles, you are not the only who get stuck, I mean look at me, I get stuck too thank to my big butt.

Jenny: I think the mom genetic is pushing you.

Carlotta: Maybe, Well, the point is I got stuck too, for example in the tunnel of the warehouse, and now the tunnel of the playground, and I guess you right, maybe I start to get the mamá genetic.

Giggles: At least I got someone who is with me and my problems.

Jenny: Well, the bright side is, those thing always got a solution, just like my grandpa says, everything had a solution, except death.

Carlotta: You right.

Giggles (Feel a little better): Thank Carlotta.

Carlotta: Your welcome.

In other Part of the table, Ronnie Anne is talking about when she face the three man in warehouse.

Ronnie Anne (Laugh): Hahah, you have to see the face of that idiots in the warehouse, they are so hillarious.

Polly: Yeah, and the best is when you shot that pellet gun, especially the Part when you say "Jackpot"

Paige: Well, in my opinion, I believe you put a reference of Devil May Cry games.

Ronnie Anne: You say it, DMC is my favorite game.

Haiku: I use to play it before.

Ronnie Anne (Surprise): Really.

Haiku (Smiling): Yeah, its a good game.

Kat: Well, Changing the theme, it seens Lily is enyoing the play time.

And ended, the baby feel very happy about all the playground, that made te girls feel confortable about this.

Giggles: I'm glad that Lily is happy.

Belle: Me too, maybe I know her today, but it seen she need a play time like every baby in the world.

Stella: I hope we can her family, by the way, ¿do you know who is her family?

That made Ronnie Anne, Jordan, Paige and Haiku feel shocked because she don,t know that her family is the Louds, the family of his friend Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne: Stella, ¿Don't you know? she is Lincoln's baby sister.

That made Stella surprise about the baby is the sister of her Best friend.

Stella (shocked): Wow, I Don't even think about that.

Paige: Well, now you know it.

Stella: Well let hope that we can find Lincoln and the rest of the Louds family sooner or later.

Haiku: I hope too, I start to feel bad about Lucy, She must be suffering more than before.

Polly: I understand, I hope Lynn is ok.

Giggles: Or Luan.

Carlotta: Or Lori.

Ronnie Anne: Or even Lincoln.

Paige: Well lets stay focus about this, we have to be strong for Lily.

Polly: You right, but now lets get some relax and enjoy the day.

Ronnie Anne: Right behind you.

While the girls still talking, Lily start to fall asleep because of the adrenaline she had for the playground, one of the girl notice that, and the she start to speak to the others.

Stella: Girls, look at Lily, the poor thing can't stay awake anymore.

That made the rest saw Lily and they escape a big "Awww" because of the cute is that.

Jordan: Well, let get her and made her sleep more confortable.

Giggles: Yeah, I guest toy right.

Suddenly, Persphone go to the baby Loud and when she come to her sise, she grab the baby, and she made her lay down in her arms, like a mother with her baby, but suddenly, Lily put her head in Persphone chest, and start to pressing her while she dream the she is in her mother's arms, causing that she say something unexpecting.

Lily (Dreaming): Mama.

That made the rest of the girls made another "Awww" more louder than before, and also made the Goth teenage girl feel unconfortable about that and causing to blush her checks.

Persphone (Un confortable) : Ummn, thats unexpecting.

Ronnie Anne: Don't be ashamed dude, she really likes you.

Polly (Laughing): Yeah, Mama Persphone.

Persphone: Shut up Polly.

That made the other girl start to laugh about this cute moment.

**To be continue.**


End file.
